Persona 4 DcD fiction
by HazArDcDrAgoN
Summary: this is my first p4 fic so i hope you understand and enjoy it     nah because im bad at summaries too? just read it out


OK guys DcD is back after almost a year fully controlled by DotA and DMO now I can spend some of my time to write this fic.

Btw this is my first p4 fic . I hope you enjoy it

Rated : T - M (coz some time i use a bad word )

* * *

><p>Persona 4 DcD fiction<p>

Ch 1 :

-wed 27-7-2011

After got a message from the killer Yuu and team got to the tv world and leave the search to a few minute rise found him and lead them to him but what they got is castle-like playing field.

Then they enter it , the path is simple so no matter what some body cant lost here after a little chat they found a door with a big red warning word then they ambushed by some shadow from behind

"Attack from bear-hind is not fair" said Kuma

Suddenly the door opened they got 2 choice ,first fight the shadow or second run to the next area behind the the shadow not giving them a time to think , first wave of the shadow's attack is coming then yu step in front of them and give a command

"Leave this shadow to me you guys catch the culprit "

"But senpai we can't leave you alone here to fight them"

"Don't worry just give me 2 minute , I will clear them all"

The first wave is clear thanks to izanagi but that is not over the second wave is coming too

"NO TIME TO ARGUE !LEAVE ME AND CATCH THE KILLER!"

"Oh ok …. be sure to catch us a head"

But the shadow is stronger than he expectedand there is no end from them .After about 30 minute battling them Yuu is cornered and get knocked out.

When he awoke he realize that he is no longer in that castle but in his room .Then suddenly he got a mail that he must go to junes to have a meeting with his group

In the meeting they said to Yuu the whole story from they success capture the culprit until they found him lying on the ground then they got their way to go home.

The next day in school he heard from his friend that Rise transferred to another school in paris along side with his grandma,but to make Yuu feel something is weird because to think it twice rise at least tell the group that she want to go.'maybe she got her reason to go and didn't want us to know' thought Yuu then make his way to the library to meet yukiko and borrow her note so he can copy it.

But before he enter the library he saw Yukiko chatting with a boy and not one of the group 'since when Yukiko want to talk with a boy that not in our group ? and judging from their seat that face to face maybe he is her boyfriend and since when ?'

Didn't want to interrupt their chat Yuu leave and ready to go home after he arrived home and enter the house for the first time he didn't hear Nanako give a welcome to him 'Now what ? Nanako always greet me when i want to leave or back to home but now …'

Looked not disturbed by his presence Nanako keep her eyes in the tv .Then Yuu walk to his room and start to mail his friend that they have a meeting after school tomorrow then he fell asleep.

The next day after school he make his way to junes but then he got a feeling to stop by Rise tofu shop , and in front of the closed door there are posts that say that this store is closed.

Then he got his way to junes and wait his friend .After 30 minute waiting no one is coming suddenly he got a mail from Chie that they all have something to do so they can't go to the meeting ."WTH ,something is not right here "

Suddenly the people around him said that he was was alone didn't have anyone to save him then he start to run but they followed him anywhere and wherever he go, then he got cornered in front of rise tofu shop right before they got him the time is froze then he heard Izanagi voice

"you're not alone you have me in your heart I'm is part of you as well as your friend they tried to save you but you closed your heart just because some accident , you must believe to your friend no matter what ."

Then the time is back to normal again but this time he standing and and summoned Izanagi

"you're right Izanagi i will never alone because I have you , I have my friend .It's my fault that I'm too fast to close my heart "

"I believe in you guys , I believe you will save me"

After said that a bright light come from him and take him back to the real condition .

"Glad to have you back Yuu-senpai" Said Rise then give him a hug

"Now time to kick his ass" Said Kanji that is on fire

"Persona !"Said Yuu then Izanagi is summoned

"Time to say bye-bye "

All of their attack hit the target and make a big explosion then reveal kubo's body lying in the ground after that kubo is awake

"So you're the culprit huh "

"Yeah that's is me , I'm the killer hahahahahaha"

Then they give him to the police. And a week later kubo confess his crime and the cases is officially closed.

* * *

><p>Ok minna-san I hope you enjoy it ^^<p>

See u later


End file.
